A Country Love
by babyajiana82
Summary: 18 yr old country singer Izzy Swan met her Monkey Man in Nashville almost a yr ago while living there for her career. After the birth of their twins, she decides to take a yr off to go to an actual school for her sr yr. She makes the move to Forks. Should be easy right? But what if the tabloids shoot her beau and the Volturi see? What will happen to them and the children?


Disclaimer: I own nothing! All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary: 18 year old country singer Izzy Swan meets her Monkey Man in Nashville almost a year ago while living there for her career. After the birth of their twins, she decides to take a year off to go to an actual school for her senior year. She makes the move to Forks to maybe also spend time with her dad. Should be easy right? But what if the tabloids shoot her beau and the Volturi sees? What will happen to them and the children?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Emmett Rated M**

**A/N: Set in 2005, OOC. WILL UPDATE ALL STORIES THIS WEEK! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, COMPUTER/INTERNET PROBLEMS!**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings. Dominant/Possessive Emmett**

_**A Country Love**_

**Chapter 1**

**Izzy/Bella POV**

"Okay Izzy, the car is all packed up and ready to go, all we have to do is get you and the kids in and leave. I sent 'feelers' on ahead to make sure there were no paparatzi there and reports came back that they were camped out all over the terminal and outside of it. So, the car is going to take us inside the hanger were I hired a private jet in my fathers name so no one but the crew will see you. The same goes for when you land in Port Angeles. Your new Jeep was delivered there this morning and here are your keys. Are you sure you want to do this, Izzy?"

My manager and Guardian, Cynthia, said while handing me a set of keys and walking around making sure we had everything.

"Thank you for all you've done for me over the past years Cyn. I love you and I'm gonna miss you somethin' fearce. But...this is something that I need to do. I need a break and to focus on my babies. So what better way then to go to an actual high school to finish my senior year? And an added bonus is to be able to finally spend time with Charlie after all these years. I just hope after all these years of only a phone call here and there, that he will let me stay with him when I show up on his doorstep unannounced."

I say as I finish getting Dale and Dakota buckled into their car carriers.

I grab their diaper bag and my purse and we each take a baby out to the hired sedan. I get into the back with the children while Cynthia gets into the front passenger seat with my driver and bodyguard, Luke.

While we head to the airport, I start to really think about what I said earlier over.

'_What am I gonna do if Charlie says that I can't stay with him?' _I think to myself.

I decide to voice my concerns to Cyn and Luke. I watch as Cyn turns in her seat to look at me and I see her grimace and see Luke shooting me sympathetic glances in the mirror. I know it's something bad or something I'm not gonna like.

"What? What's wrong?"

I ask the pair of them.

Cynthia takes a few minutes to compose herself.

"I have a confession to make Izzy. I am sorry but I felt it was right at the time."

She looks at me pleading for me to understand. I nod for her to continue, wondering what this confession is about.

"I will tell you the confession after this. Last week when I went up to Washington at the beginning of the week to purchase your Jeep, I stopped by your dad's place to ask him if you could visit him, thinking if he said yes, then i'd ask him about you moving in, as he would most likely be more receptive if you were only visiting first. I'm sorry Izzy, he said 'no' flat out and shut the door in my face. The confession is that those phone calls that you get every once in a while, honey, they are not from Charlie. They are from Stan."

I look away from her and out my window so she would not see the hurt in my eyes while I idly play with Dale's blanket and with the other hand, brush Dakota's hair. It should not hurt me as much as it does as I have not seen my father since my mom, Renee, died when I was thirteen and he came to the funeral. After the funeral, he decided that he did not want me, so he signed over all parental rights and gave guardianship over to Cynthia Battalli, mom's best friend. She has raised me since and became my manager when I started singing professionally at the age of 14.

I should not be surprised at Stan's involvement either. Cynthia's brother and Luke's father, is a famous stand up comedian on the side and can impersonate anyone. Her whole family loves me like I was born to them and hate to see me upset. With the Italian Mafia, when you hurt one, you hurt them all and I feel sorry for those that try to hurt one of the Battalli family.

Her nephew Luke, became my best friend, driver, bodyguard, and lover. We started having sex or a 'friends with benefits' relationship shortly after I turned 15 and he was 18. We stopped messing around with each other about five months before I met the twins' father, Emmett McCarthy at the club one night. He found a steady girlfriend that he really loves and I respectfully bowed out and we went back to just being best friends and having a business relationship.

"So if I am not going to be living with Charlie, where am I going to live? If it was just me, I would stay in a hotel 'til graduation. But I have to think about my babies now."

I start to panic. I am going somewhere that I haven't been since I was a toddler and I didn't have a clue as to where I was going to live with my 1 month old twins.

"Calm down, Izzy. After he said no, I went online to find you a place to rent until after graduation and I found you a nice little cottage outside Port Angeles. It is two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, living room, kitchen, dining room and study. I have already had all rooms furnished and this morning, I called the grounds keeper and had him put away the food that I ordered and was delivered this afternoon. So everything is already ready for you and the twins. All you have to do is unpack the luggage that you have with you. I have also went shopping and filled both your closet and the twins' and I also stocked their room with their diapers, wipes, toys and everything you will need for the next few months at least. The pantry is stocked and one of the cabinets is stocked full of formula, baby food, baby cereal, and anything else you might need for them."

I let out a sob as I was so choked up at her thoughtfulness and generosity. She went above and beyond her duties as both a guardian and a manager.

"Thank you so much Cynthia. I don't know how to repay you for all you have done for me and now are doing for the twins. I love you!"

I sob out as I grab her hand through the seats. I really don't know what I would have done without her after all this time.

"I love you too Izzy. You are family to us and we Italians take care of our family. Your madre was my best friend and I miss her everyday, but being able to take care of her figlia and now her grandchildren, that is enough thanks for me. Now, lets stop with the waterworks and get ready for the next leg of your life. You are going out on your own for the first time and you wont have me or Luke there to protect you now. Are you sure you want to do this? You can continue to do your studies online instead of going to an actual high school this last semester. Now Luke is going to be with you this week and watch the kids for you while you are in school, but what are you going to do after that? Are you going to put them in day care during the day?"

I have been thinking about this since I decided to go to school and move. And I don't know what I am gonna do yet and told her that. I am thankful that Luke will be there for a week to help me get settled.

"Your house key is on the key ring with the Jeep key."

"Okay, thanks again."

We pull up into the hanger where the plane is and I get out and get my carry on bags and grab Dakota, while Cyn grabs Dale's seat. Luke gets our luggage out of the trunk and loads them into the plane after we get on. I hug Cynthia goodbye as she is not riding with us. She gives each baby a kiss on the head and her and Luke go back to the car to say goodbye.

I take my seat and buckle up and just lean back and relax for the journey. A few minutes later, Luke came in and shut the door. He sat by Dakota while Dale was next to me. Shortly after that, we took off and I started to dose off and on.

Next thing I know, Luke is shaking me awake and telling me that we are about to land. I thank him and stretch while checking on Dale and making sure that he is okay. Luke does the same with Dakota. She needs changing, so when the plane comes to a complete stop, he takes her out of her carrier and changes her diaper. He straps her back in and we depart the plane and I see my new 2005 Jeep Grand Cherokee that is fully loaded in Candy Apple Red, with black leather interior.

I get the kids situated in the back seat, while Luke gets the bags loaded into the trunk. I put the keys in the ignition and started it to warm up for us. I see the GPS is already on and is set up for the cottage, but I get into the passenger seat and let Luke drive.

It doesn't take us long to reach the cottage, although it looks more like a log home instead, and it is huge. It is a two story log home set back into the woods, isolated from the main road as the driveway is about a mile long. There are woods all around the house, making it look like it is coming out of the forest itself.

We park and get the kids out and into the house. Opening the door, I feel like I have come home and walked into my dream house. The open floor plan allows me to see the spacious living room, dining room and kitchen from standing in the entryway. The walls in the living room are a forest green color that accentuates the Burgundy walls in the kitchen and the dark brown walls in the dining room.

As Cynthia said, all the rooms down here are fully furnished. The living room has a dark brown leather and suede couch, love seat and overstuffed chair set that is facing the wall with the stone fireplace that is lit and the 50in flat screen above it. All throughout the home, is dark stained hardwood flooring with accent rugs thrown about to make it comfortable.

The dining room is furnished with a medium sized four seat heavy oakwood table with matching four chairs. In the corner of the room is the twins' matching high chairs that allows you to attach their car carriers to them so you can feed them and not have to constantly take them in and out of everything.

I move inside and set Dakota down on the couch in her carrier while I explore the kitchen. As I am walking into the kitchen, I notice a door that is slightly ajar in between the living room and dining room and I notice that it is the half bathroom. The kitchen is done up in Burgundy and black. The walls are Burgundy and all the appliances are black. The kitchen is modernized with its stainless steel appliances and black granite counter tops. The cabinets are a dark oakwood that matches the flooring.

It is a dream kitchen and I can not wait to cook in it.

But not tonight.

I am to tired to cook tonight, but after a cursory glance around the fridge/freezer, pantry and cabinets, I see what Cynthia meant when she said that it was well stocked with everything that I would need for a while. The only things that I would have to get at the store is the essentials of bread and milk as she even stock piled my cheese in the freezer.

I love my cheese!

Ordering a pizza for dinner for Luke and I, I went about changing Dale and checking to see if Dakota needed changing again. I grab two bottles out of the diaper bag and warm them up in the microwave before handing one over to Luke and grabbing a random baby, who turns out to be Dakota to feed, while he gets Dale and feeds and burps him.

We set them back in the carriers when the food gets here and sit at the table. Luke grabs us plates and a root beer soda for me and a beer for him.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow? You will be at school all by yourself and what if they recognize you?"

Luke asks as he sits down to eat. I finish chewing the bite in my mouth and think about what he says.

"I have thought about that a lot since deciding to come to a small town to finish school, because I know it wont take long for the entire town to know who I am as long as **ONE** person recognizes me. But I can't do anything about that. Even if you stayed here with me, you can't go inside the classrooms with me, so it would end up being a moot point. And my so called father wont do anything to help me out as my father or as the Chief of Police. I will have to just deal with it. Besides, they might not even recognize me right away."

***Time Skip Next Day***

"OH MY GOD! IT'S IZZY SWAN!"

We heard as we pulled up into the student parking lot and Luke opened my door for me to get out. I just groaned and heard Luke's quiet chuckle in front of me. I looked up at him and he was smirking down at me and I saw the laughter in his dark blue eyes. His chin length honey blonde hair falling in his eyes and face from his suppressed laughter.

"Haha." I snap. "Laugh it up funny man."

He threw his head back and roared in laughter.

"'_They might not even recognize me right away!'_"

He mocked.

"That's not funny, Luke!"

I whine.

He laughed even harder, bending over and hitting his knees because of it.

I huff and growl at him.

"You suck, you know that?"

He just continues to chuckle at me and we look around at the crowd we have gained in the parking lot. I quickly hug him goodbye and as I have already kissed the twins before getting out of the Jeep, I go ahead and walk to the Main Office, ignoring the other students for the most part.

Once in the office, I see a heavy set woman with red hair and red glasses sitting at the desk. The name plate on the desk states that her name is 'Mrs. Janice Cope'. I clear my throat to gain her attention. She looks up startled,

"Hello, young lady. How may I help you?"

She asks sweetly.

"Yes, ma'am"

My country accent comin' out as it tends to do when I am nervous.

"I'm Isabella Swan, an' I'm new here. I think ma Guardian, Cynthia Battalli, called an' registered me."

I see a look of recognition on her face and she quickly shuffles papers around before pulling a few out of the pile and walking towards me.

"Oh yes, I remember. Here is your schedule, locker information, map of the school and I need for you to get this slip signed by all of your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. She also stated that you might need to talk to Principal Greene this morning about security. Am I right dear?"

I think about the crowd outside in the parking lot and the crowd outside the doors right now that is trying to be nosey while I am looking over my schedule.

"Yes ma'am. It might be a good idea to talk to him so there are no issues due to who I am."

I say as I look to the door and she follows my line of sight and sees what I mean. But as she was about to respond, we hear a door open to my left and a short, balding man steps out of the doorway. I assume this is the Principal.

"Ah, Principal Greene, this is the new student, Isabella Swan. She needs to talk to you about security while attending classes here."

Mrs. Cope explains to him.

He nods and gestures for me to enter his office and yells at the students outside the door to get to class or they will have two days of after school detention. I guess he knows about me already, as he doesn't look confused.

Gotta love small towns!


End file.
